A Broken Heart
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: song fic about some one commiting suicide...read and find out who. dark, angsty and depressing.


  
  
A Broken Heart   
  
  
By XellAn-Chan   
  
  
XA: {brackets} denote thoughts   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Disclaimer: This fic was inspired and based upon the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina Mcbride, which I own no rights to.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
A man and woman sit in the bedroom of their home. The woman is braiding her hair while peering out the window, the man sits on the bed, a book in his hand a candle on the stand beside the bed.   
  
  
"Mazda, She's at it again." The woman turns to her husband.   
  
  
"I know that, Osha. I can hear her."   
  
  
"Honestly, what do you suppose she's so upset about? A girl like that, so young and pretty, with so many suiters, she shouldn't have a care in the world."   
  
  
"There's rumor of a boy. He doesn't love her."   
  
  
"Oh posh. She shouldn't pine away over one boy. She could have her pick."   
  
  
"It doesn't matter. She'll be fine tomorrow. Good night, Osha." He blows out the candle.   
  
  
"Night Mazda."   
  
  
_   
*Somebody cries in the middle of the night   
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights* _   
  
  
  
At the house next door, a young woman sits miserably at her kitchen table.   
  
  
{I can't...I can't go on like this...playing "he loves me, he loves me not"...I can't do it. He loves her. He loves her and he doesn't love me. I've been so good to him...But he loves her. There is no point in living...}   
  
  
_   
*A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate   
When morning comes it'll be too late* _   
  
  
  
Slowly, she lifts the dagger to her wrist and in one quick motion...   
  
  
The blade falls to the floor, she slumps over the table. An on-looker would have seen her haunted eyes staring into the nothingness, her mouth silently forming the words "I love you."   
  
  
_   
*Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone   
In a world that she can't rise above   
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved* _   
  
  
  
The wrought-iron gate is swung wide open as if welcoming the world into it's green paradise. Unlike most of the people who enter, however, the two people strolling somberly in have no intention of staying.   
  
  
_   
*A statue stands in a shaded place   
An angel girl with an upturned face* _   
  
  
  
They stop at a spot under a Weeping Willow tree and look at the carved marble before them.   
  
  
_   
*A name is written on a polished rock   
A broken heart that the world forgot* _   
  
  
  
"I can't believe she did that..." The young woman's tone is hushed. Her ruby eyes are full of unshed tears.   
  
  
The man nods silently, his face holds a pained expression. "They...   
they say she did it over a man. That means me, right? I'm not worth all that..."   
  
  
"She must've thought so."   
  
  
"It's my fault." He says slowly, "It's all my fault. If I had loved her...If I had cared about her more..."   
  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It's never your fault that you don't love some one how they want you too. You can't force yourself."   
  
  
"I feel like I could have done something, like I should have been there. Maybe it could've been prevented..."   
  
  
She takes his hand. "There wasn't really anything you could do. You can't help how you don't feel."   
  
  
He sighs. "Can I have a moment alone with her? Just...to say good-bye."   
  
  
"I'll wait for you by the gate."   
  
  
He nods and she walks away slowly.   
  
  
"I...I'm sorry." He says to the taciturn angel, "I'm sorry I couldn't love you like that. But she...she means the world to me. I wish it didn't turn out this way. I wish it could've been different. But...but I guess there's no longing for what we can't have."   
  
  
The wind picks up a little and a few drops of rain lace themselves through his long hair. HÐe glances up at the murky sky. The thick gray clouds match his dismal attitude.   
  
  
Sighing, he looks back at the monument. "I hope you're happy now, where ever you are. And I guess this is good-bye for real this time. I'll miss you and I've always cared about you. I've always loved you." He runs one finger across the wing of the angel, as if making sure it's real.   
  
  
Then he turns away. As he ambles back to the gate, the sky lets lose with a flood of tears and he's drenched by the time he reaches the exit.   
  
  
He meets with his future there, in the form of a red-headed young woman. She looks up at him, a river of rain -or is it tears?- streaming down her face. He puts and arm around her and, as they leave the cemetery together, he -just to reassure himself that she's okay- glances back over his shoulder.   
  
  
_   
*Through the wind and the rain   
She stands hard as a stone   
In a world that she can't rise above   
But her dreams give her wings   
And she flies to a place where she's loved* _   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
AN: The first time i heard this song, i didn't think much of it. it didn't really make an impression in my mind until i got into Slayers. The the 2 included verses made me think of Slyphiel. So I wrote this angsty little fic about her, because i know what it's like to love and not be loved back. (even though i've never attempted suicide...)   
  
  
thanks, DarkStar!! ^_^   
  
  
  
  



End file.
